Tranches de vie
by mellyn7
Summary: Liés à ma fanfiction "Le jour et la nuit", quelques tranches de vie : journal, pensées... Recueil de petits OS indépendant pour approfondir certains personnages, que cela soit les personnages principaux (Rogue et Sirine) ou les autres.
1. Copie de Tempest McKenzy

**Cours de Potions : copie de Tempest McKenzy**

 _Sujet : les potions qui guérissent, 5 exemples concrets, listes des ingrédients et utilisations possibles_

1/ Les douleurs du petit bidon

Les filles n'ont pas de chance, elles doivent supporter cette absurdité mensuelle que l'on appelle les règles. Franchement, à quoi ça sert ? Vous êtes pliés en deux, vous avez envie de frapper tout le monde, vous êtes irritable et vous passez votre temps à regarder si vous n'avez pas une tache disgracieuse. Heureusement, il y a une solution, au moins contre les douleurs du petit bidon ; la potion de maman.

Ingrédients : persil, ail, myrtilles, huile essentielle d'estragon qui, si cela ne calme pas votre ventre gonflée et vos nerfs auront au moins le mérite d'éloigner le petit ami indésirable par l'haleine fraîche que vous aurez ensuite.

2/ Les insomnies

Entre les cours, les copains, les copines et les grandes sœurs, les journées sont chargés. Et la nuit, je pense à trop de choses qui m'empêchent de m'endormir. Mais là aussi maman a une solution efficace : le thé. Et oui, Mme Trelawney l'a peut être oublié, mais le thé ne sert pas qu'à lire l'avenir ou à drainer ses reins pour passer son temps à courir aux WC. D'accord la théine qui se trouve dedans risque de vous exciter encore plus, mais il ne faut pas la boire et garder les feuilles que l'ont va mettre dans notre taie d'oreiller. Au moins, quand je m'endors, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

3/Asthme

Les moldus asthmatiques ne se déplacent jamais sans leur inhalateur. Nous, les sorciers, préférons essayer de nous en passer. Café, miel, racine de bryone, hysope, huile de nigelle et céleri sont indiqués pour calmer les bronches. Mon père a également suivi les conseils d'un guérisseur en Albanie et une décoction de feuilles de thé vert, d'orties et du citron et de pierre de lune en poudre estompent les crises. Cela ne les fait pas disparaître mais depuis que Danielle en prend une tasse chaque jour, elle n'a presque plus de crises. Par contre, effet secondaire, cela coupe l'appétit, il est donc préconisé de la prendre en fin de repas si l'on ne veut pas nous prendre pour une brindille desséchée ou un zombie.

4/ Cancer

Le fléau des moldus, le cancer, que les sorciers ont presque la chance de ne pas connaître. Cependant, cela existe encore, surtout si les membres de votre famille ont plus de sang moldu que sorcier. Il existe cependant un remède mais qui coûte cher car il contient de la corne de licorne presque impossible à se procurer, du moins en Albanie. Cette potion a l'effet secondaire de donner des spasmes à l'estomac. Il faut donc la prendre avec un jus de citrouille pour casser le mauvais goût qu'elle peut laisser dans la bouche et soulager votre estomac, à moins d'avoir envie de redonner votre déjeuner. La potion empêche le cancer de se propager mais ne peut le faire disparaître. Ce traitement est donc à prendre à vie. Mme Frandoshtoï notre voisine cracmolle ne le savait pas, du coup elle nous apporte du gâteau de cassis tous les mercredi pour nous remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Ma mère est obligé d'en redonner à ses patients de St Mangouste elle ne sait plus quoi en faire.

5/ Acné juvénile

J'abandonne le sujet délicat du cancer et aborde celui incontournable des adolescents : l'acné. La nature ne nous a pas gâté, nous les jeunes. A ce jour, seul le pus de Bubobulb est efficace contre l'acné sévère. Malheureusement, mes sœurs et moi y étant allergiques notre mère a mis au point un autre remède. Comme quoi cela sert d'avoir une infirmière dans la famille. Il faut faire un masque d'orties broyées et d'huile de noisettes tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Mais vaut mieux ne pas s'endormir avec, au risque d'effrayer vos camarades de chambrées au réveil.

 _Mlle McKenzy, vous semblez bien connaître votre sujet et même si vos remarques sont pertinentes, il serait judicieux de les conserver dans votre tête débordante afin que votre copie ressemble à une copie et non à un journal intime. Je salue cependant votre savoir et vous invite à approfondir vos connaissances par la lecture de " Les potions médicales" D'Anna Nureflesh _

* * *

_-_ Slughorn m'adore, je le savais. Il m'a mis un B.

-Il a aussi écrit que tu ne le canalises toujours pas, même dans tes copies, rappela son aînée.

-Hé t'étais obligé de parler de moi ? Comme ça tout le monde va savoir que je suis asthmatique ! s'insigna son autre sœur.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas le crier sur les toits.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais miss je-sais-tout ?

-Je ne sais pas tout, sinon je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller à l'école.

Danielle leva les yeux au ciel et dans un soupir quitta la table des Serdaigle pour se rendre à son cours suivant.

Tempest fixa sa copie.

-Elle est fâchée ?

-Tu connais Danielle, elle n'aime pas se faire remarquer.

-Elle est fâchée donc.

-Un B, c'est bien Tempest. Mais essaie de mettre moins de notre vie dans tes devoirs. Tu as ton journal intime pour ça.

-Ben non, je l'ai terminé, je n'ai plus de place.

-Je sais quoi t'offrir à Noël alors, termina Harmony dans un sourire.


	2. Extrait journal de Sirine Brighton

**Journal de Sirine Brighton,**

 **12 novembre 1998**

 _Nul n'a le droit de juger autrui sur ce qu'il est, parce qu'on ne choisit pas toujours ce que l'on est. Nous sommes incapables de contrôler notre naissance. Pourquoi suis-je né ici plutôt que là? Pourquoi je ressemble plus à mon père qu'à ma mère ? Pourquoi je nais pauvre alors que d'autres n'ont pas à se soucier de leur avenir ? Le monde est bien assez rempli d'injustice pour qu'on y ajoute le jugement moral et physique. Je n'ai jamais été jugé sur ce que je suis. Et que Merlin me préserve de cette souffrance ! Mes cicatrices à moi se trouvent ailleurs dans mon âme. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit je soufflais sur la bougie qui m'apportait un peu de lumière et de chaleur au fond de moi. La flamme s'est agrandie, petit à petit et aujourd'hui, je la sens veiller sur moi. Ou peut être est-ce moi qui veille sur elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éteigne. Cela serait la fin de mes maigres espoirs._

 _Il ne peut sans doute pas me comprendre, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai choisi de vivre, en vivant en dépit de tout, en cherchant ce qu'il y a de meilleur en l'autre, même en lui. Personne n'est condamné, j'en suis sûre. Comme pour lui, la vie ne m'a pas gâté. Elle m'a pris plus qu'elle ne m'a donné mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car cela m'a rendu plus forte, plus vivante. J'existe. Moi qui n'ai jamais apporté d'importance aux objets, c'est mon bien le plus précieux._

 _Au fil de mes voyages, j'ai appris à m'adapter. J'essaie de ne jamais être déçue, de ne rien attendre des autres. A contrario, je donne. Autant que je peux et sans espoir de retour. Je ne peux pas vivre seulement pour moi. Cela n'est pas dans ma nature. Cela n'a jamais eu autant de sens depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Cela m'apporte tellement de chaleur de partager mes connaissances et de se dire que, enfin, peut-être, ma raison de vivre est là, devant moi. Je souris, parce qu'ils sourient. Je suis triste s'ils sont tristes. J'essaie de leur faire partager la lumière qui vit en moi._

 _Pour la première fois de ma vie, il y a un endroit que je peux nommer « maison »._


End file.
